1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to camping gear and more specifically to a hammock tent, which provides a sleeping structure that does not contact the ground.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,454 to Curley et al. discloses a collapsible toy and outdoor structure. U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,068 to Helsdon discloses a hammock tent. U.S. Pat. No. 8,161,991 to Johnson discloses a multipurpose camping hammock. U.S. Pat. No. 8,485,209 to Imhof discloses a mosquito spring net.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a hammock tent, which provides a sleeping structure that does not contact the ground and encloses the user in a tubular tent structure.